


what is a home? (you tell me)

by awesomems



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Chronic Pain, Cooking, Disabled Character of Color, F/F, Fluff, i don't make the rules, mentioned jewish suki bc yes, yue is disabled!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomems/pseuds/awesomems
Summary: suki makes breakfast for her and yue.
Relationships: Suki/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	what is a home? (you tell me)

**Author's Note:**

> title from "bayti fi rasi" by a-wa

yue wakes up in pain, which, on its own, is nothing new. she’s lived with a chronic illness for the better part of her life at this point. it varies from day to day, from just needing to sleep the majority of the day, being able to make dinner and walk around in the small space of her apartment, or sometimes even going out with suki or the rest of her friends as long as she uses her chair. this morning, her muscles feel stiff and she’s tired despite getting plenty of sleep, but it’s nothing she can’t handle. what _is_ new is the smell of something cooking and sounds of someone in the kitchen. 

as she makes her way to the apartment kitchen, the music with lyrics in a language she doesn’t understand but a rhythm she can appreciate becomes clearer, as well as suki humming along. “whatcha makin’?” suki jumps and yue just laughs.

“fuck, don’t sneak up on me like that!” suki protests, but she’s smiling while she says it. “i thought you were going to sleep in later, and i was gonna bring you french toast in bed.” 

yue sits down to take the pressure off her joints and reaches for suki’s hand to hold. “with the challah from friday?” suki nods. “that’s really sweet, but i can cook for myself, you know.” 

“yeah, but i know a lot of the time it hurts for you to stand at the stove for such a long time, and i figured you might be tired from the doctors’ visit yesterday so...” suki trails off. 

“i love you,” yue says, and she can feel the tears beginning to well in her eyes. her entire life, yue never wanted to have to rely on anyone. she doesn’t want to be a burden, another obligation or affliction on someone’s already stressful life. she doesn’t want to feel fragile, what people always said about her, but suki is the first person to affirm yue’s needs. she always seems perfectly content to stay in when yue’s pain or fatigue levels are beyond her normal tolerance, and even though she still sometimes feels guilty, it never lasts long. she leans her head against suki and suki twirls her fingers in one of yue’s braids from yesterday. 

“i love you too.” they stay like that for a few moments, the music still playing and late morning sunlight passing through the sheer curtains. 

“suki?” 

“hm?” she hums.

“is something burning?” yue pulls away and looks up, slightly amused, as suki slides on the hardwood over to the stove to turn it off and inspect the piece of french toast that was on the pan. 

“it’s just a little crispy, that’s all,” she concludes. “i’ll eat this one, but the others are unburnt and really good, i promise.” 

yue laughs and smiles wide. “ok, i believe you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for the yueki holiday exchange on twt, hope my recipient enjoyed <3


End file.
